luckycookiefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuujouman
Yuujouman (友情マン), also known as "Friendship Man", is the second oldest of Doryokuman's brothers. His super power is friendship, which means he can cause even the most bitter rivals to become the best of friends by simply going near them, as well as make friends of his very own. In the anime, he makes his debut in episode 31, along with Shouriman, and is voiced by Kazue Ikura. Appearance Yuujouman wears a pink suit, with white arms and legs. Infused in the white on his arms are pictures of a man saying "Wa~" (わっ). "Wa~" is the expression some use when people are getting along. And on his knees are paper chain people, holding hands. The white rectangle on his chest reads "yūjō" (友情), in black letters. "Yūjō" means "friendship". His head is white-colored (skin-colored in the manga). His ears are two pairs of hands shaking in agreement. It was revealed that the hands can come apart and be used to tickle people and other such things. On top of his head is a sun, and in the middle of the sun are two little silver people hugging. These people look similar to, but are not exactly like, Katsutoshi, the little silver man on Shouriman's head. He wears a light-pink "mask" shaped like a heart, and has shiny green eyes with visible lashes. These eyes, his pink color and his girl-like voice often get him mistaken for a female, although he is clearly a male, because he has "Man" in his name, and Doryokuman never had a sister. Personality Yuujouman has a tranquil, caring personality. He is very sweet and affectionate, and almost impossible to get angry. When his big brother Shouriman is starting to get really angry, he comes to try and comfort him. He is also very objective towards fighting, which is why he gets other heroes to fight for him. Story More than 200 years ago, Shouriman, Yuujouman and Doryokuman(called Doryoku) lived happily on Hero Star, not enemies as in middle of the anime, but once a tournament happening once in 40 years was organized, and the Hero Trio was invited for so. Doryoku cheered for his 2 over confident brothers while his brothers thanked him and kept on dreaming. Self-controlled Doryoku thought that he could also take part in the competition(since then the fire in his eyes burns) and at that moment his brothers laughed and tried to show him down, becoming total enemies of Doryoku, and Shouriman asked if he could do push-ups with a hand with a lot of weight on back, but Doryoku said he could do it on little fingers with more weight, or maybe not on little fingers, but 20,000 push-ups on a hand, shocking his brothers a lot.Then his brothers asked him to do push-ups without hands with lifting 1 ton,putting his brothers into maniac-like laughters and Doryoku doing his best, though his ears began coming out and he did it on only legs, making Yuujou and Shorui make a horrible face of disbelief. Then when Doryoku reached 10,000 push-ups Shouri and Yuujou decided to make him do it in public, while crowds watched over Doryoku in surprise, Shori and Yuujou collected millions from the crowds happy from Doryoku. Later Doryoku preferred rest, and at night tried to reach home, but heard Shouri's laughter from a hotel. Positively thinking, Doryoku peeped in and found out Shouri and Yuujou talking with a lot of friends blasting money and having good meal, making Doryoku cry though he assumed positive of his brothers that they made him train. Shouriman and Yuujou man did indeed bad with him.. At the day of the competition the Hero Trio was going very good, but though with Shouri easily defeating Yuujou, and Doryoku was then against Shouri. Doryoku started with a agile kick, heavily injuring Shouriman, Shouri thinking very cruelly just sat in disbelief. Doryoku reached out his hand for Shouri to stand up, with Shouri accepting his help but secretly handing a bottle opener to Doryoku, and blaming that Doryokuman injured Shouriman with that. Doryoku was disqualified and Hero Association Boss almost banned Doryoku for a hero, but Yuujou and Shouri making false conquests saved Doryoku, though disallowing Doryoku to be a hero for 200 years and Doryoku protested that Shouri handed him the opener. Audience hated Doryoku and said cruel things to him, and Boss said to get out, too. Since then Doryoku never stopped crying. Shouri then came to Earth with Yuujou to meet Luckyman. Life On Earth Yuujouman, like his brothers, goes to school disguised as a human boy, his disguise being named Yuujou Atsui(厚井友情 Atsui Yuujou). Atsui has short pink hair with a pair of short bangs, with a lighter pink heart in the middle. Like the other school students, he wears a blue blazer, but the sleeves are white with the same picture of the man saying "Wa~", and his legs have the paper chain people on them, similar to his super form. Like Isono and Umaretsuki, he only appears in the manga. In order for Atsui to transform into Yuujouman, he needs to call up his friends, and make them dress him up into his super form. Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters